


Insert WildRose pun here

by TopazScorpio2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Office Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazScorpio2/pseuds/TopazScorpio2
Summary: Ruby is forced to attend a Schnee gala with her partner. However instead of spending it as usually would a nervous social wreck and afraid someone would try to talk to her she meets a certain white haired heir who she definitely doesn’t have a crush on and the gala takes an unexpected turn. She ends up having quite a good time with him. One she actually doesn’t want to end.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Insert WildRose pun here

**Authors notes: So after finishing the last of my assignments and writing thousands of words instead of sleeping like would have been healthy I instead wrote this in some weird half dead, in the throngs of sleep state. Well I woke up this morning and edited the rambling mess into this so please enjoy. All things considered I’m quite happy with how it turned out. So enjoy and if you want to compliment or give out to me then go ahead. Now excuse me while I go and drink heavily. Topaz out.**

**Oh yeah RWBY and everything blah blah belongs to blah blah Roosterteeeth blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah yeah that’s everything.**

Ruby nervously entered the ball room on unsteady feet. She groaned internally at having to be here. She scanned to room to see if she could find any of her teammates and sighed when she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t stand in the doorway all night so reluctantly she entered. As she did she realised this was her first time entering the Schnee manor.

Weiss had been invited to some gala her father was throwing and for some unknown reason he had told her to bring the rest of her team. Yang had really been the only one excited to go. Weiss despised going home and seeing her father and Blake felt much the same about even stepping into the Schnee manor. And well she just hated parties. Too many people and too much possibility for awkward encounters. And it was of course made worse when she was forced to dress up in her only nice dress (scarlet red and very conservative of course) and god-forsaken heels that she still struggled to walk in.

She skirted round the edge of the room as to avoid people and continue searching for her teammates. Up ahead she saw the alabaster hair her partner was known for through the throng of moving people and made her way towards it. However before she could reach her, Weiss turned around revealing that the owner of the white hair was not Weiss but some teenage guy.

He was extremely pale and dressed in a white and blue suit minus the jacket. Ruby stopped her approach when she saw him. She was annoyed it wasn’t Weiss but she also felt some strange sensation in her stomach as she watched him. He was chatting to a group of people. She didn’t even realize how much she was staring as she watched his lips open and close apparently telling an incredibly interesting story if everyone else reaction was anything to go by. She watched as he moved his arms in minimal movements that still let his will be known. She didn’t know why but she found him utterly fascinating. She even had a thought that was entirely new for her. He looked good in that suit. Real good.

Apparently she had spent too long staring when he suddenly turned away from the group and began to make his way in her direction, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter. She panicked as she realised he must have spotted her staring from the corner of his eye. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide but she knew her footwear wouldn’t allow it. As her mind spiraled out of control from the coming awkward encounter and her lack of ability to plan for it he arrived in front of her.

“Hello there miss, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of being introduced” he said. God his voice was like silk it was so smooth. She managed to battle through her social anxiety to tell him her name.

“Ummm Hi. I’m Ruby Rose”. His smooth voice began to ring out again.

“What a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl” She felt the temperature in her face rise so high she was sure that if someone touched it they would burn her hand. She had no idea how to respond to the flagrant flirting other than to string her hands behind her back as she wobbled on her feet with her face as red as her namesake.

“My apologies I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I saw you standing over here all alone and couldn’t help but want to meet you. I’ll leave if you want “he said beginning to turn away.

Ruby didn’t know what made her do it but before he could leave she said a bit too loudly “No please don’t go”. He turned back to face her still scarlet red face.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this”

“No don’t apologise it’s my fault. Although I must admit I’m surprised. I would think a girl as stunning and radiant as you would be batting away men left and right”. Her face broke into the first smile of the night as she felt his sincere words heat up her body with some sort of nice warmth that made her all giddy inside.

“Thanks. But umm well no. Most guys never even see me. All my friends are so much prettier”

“I very much doubt that miss Rose”. There he went again. Saying things that made her heart flutter and make that feeling in her stomach grow.

“Ruby. Ruby is fine” she whispered tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Well then Ruby, whatever does bring someone like yourself to this truthfully dreary and boring gala. No offense but you don’t seem like someone who goes to events like these often. Are you here for work” he asked trying to get a conversation started.

“Yeah this really isn’t my scene. I’m actually here with a friend. I’m a huntress by trade myself” she admitted beginning to get more comfortable his face changed from relaxed but confidant to one of surprise with a grin of interest.

“Oh you are just like a rose”. Ruby tilted her head to the side showing clear confusion on her face. She barely noticed it but the blush was gone from her face.

“What do you mean”

“You’re pretty to look at but beneath the surface are dangerous with thorns. Just like a rose” he explained his little joke.

And just like that her face lit up like a Christmas tree again. Seriously how smooth was this guy. He couldn’t just be attractive and have a golden voice, he also had to be smoother than butter and able to push her buttons perfectly. She tried to de-redify her cheeks and he let out a few soft chuckles at his own joke. It was. Nice. Ruby thought. Once she calmed down a bit he started the conversation back up.

“Huntress then. That’s an interesting occupation. You must do a lot of traveling. See a lot of nice places. Any advice on good vacation spots” he asked. Ruby fell immediately into this topic. It was right up her alley. She loved traveling and discovering new places. She immediately began to talk about all these niche little towns that were so nice and surrounded by stunning landscapes. As she went on, she started talking faster until her mouth was going a mile a minute. Somehow though the mysterious white haired gentleman was able to keep up perfectly humming and reacting to her words and even chipping in with a comment or a place similar he’d been to.

However for the most part he simply listened intently to her every word and watched her as she talked so happily and animatedly about all these places. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. Especially when she was talking so passionately about something. Ruby had never felt so comfortable in the presence of a stranger before. What she couldn’t understand was what were these feeling that bubbled up inside her whenever she looked at his face. His gorgeous face. She could hear Yang’s voice laughing and joking at her expense at the thoughts in her head. Ruby wanted to know more about him, enough to actually ask him a question.

“So where are you from”

“I’m from Atlas actually. Spent my whole life here aside from the occasional business trip here and there”

“So you work in business and things” Ruby cursed herself inside. Business and things. Why did she have to be so dense about anything over than hunting. She felt her face start to redden again after she said something that made her sound so stupid.

“yes, I suppose that’s quite accurate. I have my fingers in many pies at the moment so I’m not exactly tied down to anything particular.” Ruby was surprised he was being so nice when she had said something that showed how little she knew.

“How did you get into that kind of work” she asked hoping to get their conversation back on track.

“Well I suppose I was born into it. My father manages his own company and from an early age I was taught and prepared to one day take over for him. In the meantime I’m learning on my own how to do it. Not the particularly exciting story you may have been expecting. What about you my dear, how did you end up in such a dangerous line of work”

Ruby was glad the conversation was turned back to something she actually knew about “Well I guess I’m in the same boat as you. Everyone in my family is a huntsmen. I was basically born into it and I always wanted to be one I anyway I guess”

They continued to chat back and forth sipping at their champagne trading little nuggets about themselves for quite some time. Ruby had to admit she really like talking to the white-haired man. The party had long since melted away into a distant background as the two enjoyed one another’s company.

Sadly their own perfect little bubble was pierced far too soon, “Ruby there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you” Weiss called from as she came to her side and noticed who Ruby was talking to.

“And I see you’ve had the displeasure of meeting my brother Whitley. Whitley what are you doing bothering my partner, don’t you have some feet to go kiss” Weiss said glaring daggers at her brother. Both Ruby and Whitley realised who it was exactly they were talking to.

Whitley was ready to snap back at his sister but Ruby beat him to it “Don’t be like that Weiss. Whitley has been super nice to me this whole time”. Whitley felt a strange sense of relief and warmth come over him at having someone else actually defend him. Weiss seemed even more surprised Ruby was defending her brother. She could be so silly at times.

“Well anyway there’s people at this party I wanted you to meet. I even have a cute boy or two lined up for you.” That made Ruby’s blush return in full power as well as some indignation. Her teammates were always trying to set her up with people despite her many protests. Just because they were all happy in relationships and the dating scene didn’t mean she needed to as well.

“Actually Weiss I might just stay here and keep talking to Whitley if you don’t mind” She watched as both Schnee’s faces morphed into the same expression of shock and surprise. At the similarity Ruby couldn’t help but note that they were definitely related. As Whitley began to smile fondly at the red themed girl, Weiss stood there with her brain trying to comprehend something that ought to have been impossible. Someone as nice as Ruby getting along with her brother who was the literal devil. He must be trying to trick her or something.

“Nononono no, Ruby. You’re coming with me and we’re meeting some cute boys” she said grabbing her arm ready to pull ruby away. Ruby noticed Whitley’s hand reach out almost as if to grab her before it jerked back to his side. The eyes that had been so bright when they talked now seemed to reflect a cold and distant. Their stared at one another as Ruby was pulled away by her partner. Ruby’s mouth fell into a frown when there was too many people between them for her to see him anymore.

Ruby spent the rest of the night with Weiss and their other teammates once they found them. She begrudgingly met cute rich boy after cute rich boy to appease them but none of them made her feel anything. Their pick-up lines only made them seem smarmy. The night had been going so well until Weiss had showed up. She didn’t exactly know what the story between Weiss and her brother was but she knew it was bad. As long as Weiss was around she didn’t think Whitley was going to show back up again. So the night drifted on until the early hours of the morning when it was thankfully finally time to go home.

Weiss had left to go get them their coats and Yang and Blake were far too interested in exploring one another’s throat leaving Ruby to stand in the cold air of Atlas waiting for Weiss to get back. “I’d offer you my jacket but I don’t think Weissy would be too pleased” a voice behind her called. She recognised it despite only hearing it for the first time tonight.

She turned to face Whitley with a beaming smile on her face “You’re a brave man Whitley. Your sister could be back any minute” she teased him.

“Well for a flower such as yourself any risk is worth it” he teased back but it only made Ruby’s face fall.

“That’s not true. When Weiss dragged me away you didn’t even object”. Whitley opened his mouth to make some smart comment no doubt but closed it before he could. His own face fell as well as he heed and hawed trying to figure out what to say.

Finally his face settled into a remorseful one that matched the tone of his next sentence “I’m sorry Ruby. I’ve never been able to stand up to my sister even when I wanted to and trust me tonight I really, really wanted to. I understand if you’re angry with me but I want to get to know you better” Whitley looked at Ruby waiting for her to say no and tell him to get lost for being such a damn coward.

However when he saw her smile at him he felt his usually cold heart warm up “It’s okay Whitley, I understand family can be hard at times. And besides I really want to keep talking to you. So how about we just keep talking till Weiss gets back with the coats.” They both smiled at that.

“That sounds nice Ruby. But I sort of hoped that maybe we could stay in contact long after tonight. Maybe I could give you my number and we could text sometime” he asked with the most hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah I’d like that. I’d really like that” she admitted bring out her scroll and handing it to Whitley so he could enter his number. His slender fingers danced along the scroll entering the number within a moment. Once he had done so he looked up only to find himself lost in those deep and wondrous silver pools. Ruby was equally lost as she stared into his light blue eyes. They nearly dropped the scroll as it was passed between them due to neither paying it much attention. Only when the click clacking of heels that signalled the imminent arrival of the other Schnee did they separate casting one last happy smile at one another as Whitley left.

“Who was that you were talking to Ruby” Weiss asked once she arrived at her side. Ruby smiled the widest brightest smile of the night as she answered the heiress’s question.

“Just some boy”


End file.
